creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Mechanical Riley
,,Riley?" mit diesen Worten wurde ich aus meinem wohlverdientem Schlaf gerissen. Darf man denn nicht mal in Ruhe schlafen? Wobei, in der Schule mitten im Unterricht sollte man jetzt auch nicht unbedingt Schlafen. Naja, es ist schon letzte Stunde, da darf man das :P ,,Frau Lechner!" Die Stimme wurde immer wütender. Grummelnd Schaute ich zu Frau Stockmayr herauf und bemerkte, dass sie sehr wütend aussah. Sie hatte vor Wut mein Deutschbuch auf meinen Tisch geknallt und sah mich an. Ein paar Klassenkameraden grinsten schon belustigt, denn sie wissen schon ganz genau, was jetzt kommt. Ich tat was Jeder in meiner Situation tun würde, ich grinste dämlich. ,,Wenn du meinen Unterricht langweilig findest, kannst du ja bei unserer werten Frau Direktorin weitermachen!" keifte mich meine Frau Professer an. Meine besten Freunde Sarah, Anna und Ida sahen mich nur bemitleidet an. Ich zwinkerte ihnen zu uns entgegnete frech:,, Dagegen habe ich nichts einzuwenden werte Frau Professor. Der Unterricht dort ist WIRKLICH interresanter!" Die Frau Professor versteckte ihre wut hinter der Tafel und schrieb den Aufsatz fertig, den wir abschreiben mussten. Ich hingegen, packte meine Sachen und ging zur Tür. Bevor ich den Klassenraum 8M verließ rief ich noch ein letztes mal:,, Das war wahrscheinlich unser letztes Treffen! Ihr tut mir jetzt schon leid!" Die ganze Klasse fing an zu lachen und mit einem fetten grinsen machte ich mich auf zur Frau Direktor. Bevor ich ging, konnte ich noch sehen, wie meine Freundinnen mich bitterböse ansahen und teuflisch grinsen. Warum das denn Bitte? Naja Egal, an der Ebenholztür angekommen klopfte ich dremial, in der Hoffnung, dass sie nicht da ist. Leider wurde meine Hoffnung zunichte gemacht als ein strenges ,,Herein." ertönte. Ich trat herein und stellte meine Schultasche in irgendeine Ecke ab. ,,Guten Tag, liebe Riley, was kann ich denn für dich tun?" fragte sie und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. ,,Ich möchte mich gerne von dieser Schule hier abmelden. Mein Vater hat sogar schon das Formular ausgefüllt" erklärte ich und hielt ihr ein gefälschtes Abmeldungsformular hin. ,,Mhhm Ja okay, ich werde Morgen bei deinem Vater anrufen wegen der Abmeldung" Mist jetzt stecke ich in schwierigkeiten! ,,Sehr gerne, ich werde ihn informieren!" entgegnete ich freundlich und höflich. Plötzlich klingelte die altbekannte Schulglocke. Mit einem Lächeln verabschiedete ich mich bei der Direktorin und ging, in Begleitung mit meinen Freundinnen, die vor dem Sekreteriat gewartet haben, nach Hause. Wenn es etwas gibt, das ich mehr mag als meine Mutter, dann sind es meine Freundinnen. Wir sind sozusagen eine eigene Clique (?), die immer in der Pause am rand der Schule steht und sich gegenseitig totquatschen. Wir immer herrschte in den straßen von Linz hochbetrieb, indem die Autos hupten oder Stau verursachten. Wir mussten, bevor wir Zuahsue ankamen, eine Brücke überqueren. Unter dieser Brücke ist eine immer vollbefahrene vierspurige Autobahn. Diese Brücke hat aber nur niedriges Geländer, sodass man ganz leicht herunterfallen kann. Eines Tages werde ich irgendwann da herunter fallen. So viel pech wie ich habe, bestimmt. Als wir an der Brücke vorbeigekommen sind, verabschiedeten wir uns alle voneinander mit einer langen Gruppenumarmung. Als wir uns mit einem Lachen lösten, ging ich mit guter Laune und einem breiten Grinsen nach Hause. Am besagtem ort angekommen, hörte ich die allzubekannte sanfte und doch zugleich strenge Stimme meines Vaters: ,,Hallo, Riley! Bist du schon zuhause?" ,,Nein, Papa! Ich bin Ida!" Gab ich sarkastisch als Antwort. Er kam gerade aus dem Wohnzimmer und umarmte mich. Ich wurde nervös und zappelte ein wenig. Sofort ließ er mich los und Entschuldigte sich:,, T-Tut mir leid, Meine Tochter. Ich wusste nicht, dass du-" ,,Schon gut" Unterbrach ich ihn und ging in richtung Küche. Mein Vater war jetzt wirklich kein Alkoholiker, aber er war schon einmal Betrunken. Ich kann mich noch erinnern als wäre es gestern. Er feierte mit seinem besten Freund Tom gerade Tom's Studienabschluss. Mein Vater wollte eigentlich nichts Trinken, wurde aber von Tom doch noch üerzeugt. Nach so 14-15 Glasflaschen Bier, war er Sturzbetrunken und torkelte in mein Zimmer. Er tat das, was Betrunkene Männer mit Frauen, in meinem Fall Mädchen, taten. Er befriedigte sich an mir und ich ließ es über mich ergehen. Nachdem sein Freund ihm davon erzählte, weil mein Vater am nächsten Morgen einen Filmriss hatte, entschuldigte er sich bei mir. Er tat alles, damit ich im verzieh. Er hat es schon am Anfang geschafft, aber das Vertrauen ist schon manchmal einfach weg. Wegen meinem Tagtraum bemerkte garnicht, dass ich schon zum Kochen angefangen hatte. Ich kochte eine Reispfanne mit Erbsen. Ich zuckte einfach mit den Schultern und kochte weiter. ,,Warte, lass mich das Machen!" lachte mein Vater und drängelte mich ein wenig weg. ,,Außerdem kommt deine Mutter heute Abend zu Besuch!" verkündete er Fröhlich. Heute scheint echt mein Glückstag zu sein! ^^ Meine Mutter kam nur sehr selten, da sie im Ausland arbeitet. Ich ging in mein Zimmer und machte die Hausaufgaben, wofür auch? Ich geh morgen eh nicht mehr in die Schule. Nachdem ich die Hausaufgaben erledigte, legte ich mich auf mein Stockbett und hörte mir Creepypastas von Cruzix an (*Wispert* Schleeeeichwerbuuung =w=). Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich wachblieb, aber irgendwann bin ich wegen der beruhigenden Stimme eingeschlafen. Als ich aufwachte, fasste ich mir an mein Herz. Naja, da wo mein Herz war sein soll. Das war aber ein komischer Alptraum. Flashback: Wo bin ich? '' Schwärze... Alles schwarz. ,,Du kommst bald zu uns, Riley" hauchte eine Stimme direkt hinter mir. Blitzschnell dreht ich mich um uns Schlug... In's nichts? Plötzlich schwebte vor meinem Geistigen Auge ein Bild. Ich, ganz zerstückelt und zerfetzt, auf einer Vollbefahrenen Autobahn liegen. Und noch ein Bild: Ich liege im Krankenhaus, überall mit Metall, überzogen. Das letzte Bild: Ich wie ich vor Anna's Leiche stehe. Dann wurde alles schwarz... ''Flashback zuende: Noch immer Gedankenverloren stieg aus meinem Stockbett, wobei ich fast herunterfiel, und begab mich richtung Badezimmer. Dort angekommen wurde ich schon von zwei kleinen Babykatzen begrüßt, die fröhlich vor sich hinschnurrend miautzten. Ich duschte mich ausgiebig und zog mir meine Lieblingskleidung an''' (Siehe Bild ^^). Zur Schule ging ich ja Heute nicht, also entschied ich mich für YouTube. Mein Vater war schon längst bei der Arbeit und meine Mutter ist Leider Gestern schon wieder ins Ausland zurück. Nach ein paar Let's Plays von GommeHD und unednlichen Flachwitzen von Rewi schaute ich auf die Uhr. 13:30. Normalerweise wäre ich eh schon zuhause, wegen Schulschluss und so. Urplötzlich klingelte es Sturm an meiner Tür. Das könnte nur eins bedeuten, meine Freundinnen wollten was von mir. Mit einem fetten Grinsen, das fast schon Jeff toppen konnte, hüpfte ich die Treppen herunter und nahm meine Freundinnen in den Arm. ie schlugen vor, shoppen zu gehen. Naja, immerhin besser als zum Nagelstudio zu fahren. Eigen tlich ist auf dem Weg nichts besonderes passiert, bis auf die Brücke. Könnt ihr euch noch erinnern was ih Gestern gedacht habe? Tja, dann passt mal auf. Anna, Ida und Sarah schubsten sich die ganze Zeit immer an den Rand Bis ETWAS Passierte. Ida schubste Sarah um, Sarah versuchte sich an Anna festzuhalten scheiterte aber kläglich und Anna fiel fast von der Brücke. Instinktiv rannte ich zu Anna und versuchte sie am Arm festzuhalten. Anna hatte die Augen fest zugekniffen und wartete auf den Aufprall, der jedoch nicht kam. ,,HELFT MIR DOCH!!" brüllte ich Sarah und Ida und versuchte Anna hochzuziehen. Sarah und Ida lösten sich aus ihrer Starre und halfen mir Anna heraufzuziehen. Sie zogen mit so einem Schwung, sodass ich nach hinten Taumelte und auf der Anderen Seite herunterfiel.Zu Geschockte schaute ich auf die Brücke, die sich immer weiter entfernte. Unter mir sah ich schon die ganzen Auto's, die mich aber nicht bemerkten. Das letzte was ich mitbekam, waren schmerzen. Seehr viele Schmerzen, Autogehupe, Sirenen und... gelache von meinen Freundinnen? Oh je, bitte sag nicht, dass sie verrückt werden. Plötzlich sah ich wieder ein Bild. Ich wie ich zerfetzt auf der Autobahn lag. Daneben stand ein Krankenwagen, wo Sanitäter herausstiegen. Auf der Brücke konnte ich meine fies grinsenden Freundinnen vorfinden. Anna sagte:,, Wann sagen wir ihr es?" Hä? was wollen sie mir denn sagen? Ich habe ihr das Leben gerettet! Normalerweise müsste sie sich jetzt sorgen um mich machen! Doch bevor ich weiterkam, wurde schon wieder alles schwarz. Geweckt wurde ich durch ein nerviges Piepen. Langsam Blinzelte ich, um etwas sehen zu können. Grelles Licht blendete mich und ich musste, leider, meine Augen sofort wieder schließen. Bald aber reichte es mit diesem nervigen Piepen. Ich wurde immer wütender und das Piepen immer schneller und schneller. Irgendwann bin ich dann so ausgerastet, dass ich meine Augen aufriss und auf das Gerät einschlug, bis es still wurde. Auf meiner linken Augenflanke konnte ich nichts erkennen. Alles war komplett schwarz. Ich griff mir an mein Auge und wurde Panisch. METALL?! WARUM METALL?! Mit einem geweitendem Auge versuchte ich die Metallplatte herunterzureißen. ,,Stop! Bitte hör auf!" meldete sich eine person zu Wort. Ich "schaute" zu der Person rüber. Es war ein Doktor. ,,Schön, dass es dir gut" lächelte er mich an. ,,Hast du irgendwo schmerzen? Tut dir etwas weh?" fragte er. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. ,,Du hattest ganz viel glück. Du lagst für 2 ganze Wochen im Koma. Wir mussten dir viele Körperteile amputieren." Mit diesen Worten riss ich die Bettdecke zur seite und musterte mich. Überall Metall, Metall, Metall. ,,Das gute ist du darfst heute wieder entlassen werden!" sagte er freundenstrahlend. Ich nickte und sagte :,, D-D-Danke" Ich erschreckte selber , als ich die gedämpfte metallische verzerrte stimme meinerselbst hörte. Ich schnappte mir meine Kleidung und zog mich um und verließ das Krankenhaus. Als ich zuhause ankam, fand ich einen Zettel auf der Haustüre auf dem Stand,, Wie sind weggezogen, du kommst bestimmt allein zurecht. Dad." Warum denn das jetzt?! Und warum zum Teufel nahmen sie mich nicht mit? Er.. Er war doch immer so freundlich zu mir! Naja, immerhin habe ich noch meine Haustiere und Freunde. Meine Freude wurde zu Hass. Ich hätte von meinen Eltern nie sowas erwartet. Auch meinen Hass auf meinen Eltern hätte ich von mir selbst nie Gedacht. Egal ich sperrte die Haustüre auf und trat ein. Sofort legte ich mich auf's Bett. Ich verzichtete Diesesmal auf Cruzix seine Creepypastas und schlief ein. Am nächsten Morgen weckten mich die Sonnenstrahlen, die meine Metallplatte kitzelte. Ich öffnete vorsichtig meine Augen. Seufzend stand ich auf, ließ mein Handy links liegen und ging richtung Bad. Achja ich kann mich ja nicht duschen.Man kanns immer noch nicht glauben oder? Vor einem Tag hatte mman noch so viel Glück, aber plötzlich war alles weg. ~In der Stadt~ Ich weiß noch immer nicht, was mich dazu geritten hat '''(Höhöhö ;), In die Stadt zu gehen. Überall wurde ich komisch angeschaut. Sogar Kinder wurden von mir weggezogen.,,HEY RILEY!" kam es von vorne. Ich rief :,,An-n-n-na!" und rannte zu ihr. Hinter Anna standen meine fies grinsenden beiden Fraunde Sarah und Ida. Was ist los mit denen? Ich wollte Anna in die Arme nehmen doch sie schubste mich weg und blickte mich finster an. ,,Hättest wohl gerne was?" fragte sie und grinste fies wie die Beiden Mädchen hinter ihr. Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen Ich holte tief Luftund schrie aus voller Lunge:,, WAS IST EIGENTLICH DEIN SCHEIß PROBLEM! WAS HABE ICH DIR ANGETAN?!" Wow, meine Stimme funktionierte schon ein wenig. ,,Wir haben dich benutzt!"kicherte Ida. ,,W-Was?!" fragte ich geschockt. ,,Dachtest du WIRKLICH, dass WIR mit DIR befreundet sein sollen?" lachte Sarah. :,, WAS IST DEIN *Zerr* PROBLEM?! ICH HAB DICH VON *Tiefe stimme* DEINEM TOD BEWAHRT! DU WARST IMMER SO NETT ZU MIR UND *zuck* JETZT?!". Anna's Blick wurde wütend und sie Schrie zurück:,, WIR GEBEN UNS NICHT MIT BLECHBÜCHSEN WIE DIR AB! UND MIT DER FREUNDSCHAFFT IST'S ENDGÜLTIG AUS!" und klatschte mir eine. Ich konnte es nicht spüren, da sie mir auf meine Metallplatte schlug, die mein Auge verdeckte. Innerlich zerbrach etwas in mir. Meine ganze vergangenheit mit meinen Freundinen zog an mir vorbei. Ist mein Geist jetzt auch gesplittert? Wie bei J-Jeff? Denn wenn ja, glaube ich, werd ich verrückt. Ich lief, egal wohin. Angekommen bin ich bei einem verlassenen Geräteschuppen. Ich setzte mich hin, blockierte die Tür und begann zu weinen. Das hörte sich vielleicht komisch an, aber es bin doch nur ich hier. Als ich zwei abgetrennte Kreissägeblätter auf einem Regal fand, begann ich damit zu spielen, wirbelte sie herum und warf sie in die Luft. Ich weiß ihr denkt , dass es gefährilch ist, ist es auch, aber mit ein Wenig übung kann man sie sogar rotieren lassen und wieder wie eine echte Kreissäge benutzen. Ich verbrachte den ganzen Abend dort, komisch nicht war? Als ich wieder herausgehen wollte, zuckte mein ganzer Metallkörper zusammen und funken fingen an zu sprühen. Ich ignorierte es und blieb, weil ich es spontan entschieden hab (Deal with it! :D) , dort. Ich nahm die Kreissägen und fing an damit herumzuspielen. Warum tat Anna das? Ich hab ihr doch das Leben gerettet? Was habe ich ihr getan? Und die anderen? Ida und Sarah? ,,WAS-S-S HABE ICH-CH IHNEN *verzerrte Stimme* G-G-GETAN?!" brüllte ich und schoss die Kreissägenblätter gegen die Wand, sodass diese Steckenblieb. Das war lustig. Ich zog die Blätter aus der Wand und machte es immer wieder. Am anfang traf ich immer wieder verschiedene Stellen, doch nun traf ich, mit geschwindigkeit und Zielsicherheit, immer wieder dieselbe Stelle. ,,ICH WILL-LL SIE LEID-DEN SEH-HEN!" brüllte ich unter tränen. ,,A-ALLE, ALLE , ALLE ,AL-L-LLE ,ALLE *Tiefe verzerrte Stimme* VEFICKT NOCH-NOCH MAL!" Ich wurde immer lauter. Plötzlich fing ich an zu lachen und nahm die Kreissäge in die Hände und lies dieser Rotieren und zersägte den Kompletten Geräteschuppen. Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen, doch ich lachte weiter. Als ich mich beruhigt habe, murmelte ich:,, Das ist alles bestimmt ein Traum. Und wenn das ein Traum ist, dann werden alle meine Freunde dafür bezahlen!" bei jedem Wort wurde das flüstern zu einem Schreien. Ich lies Die Kreissägenblätter fallen und griff mir an den Kopf. Ich fing an wie eine verrückte zu kichern. Das kichern wurde zum Lachen. Ein verrücktes Lachen. Ich lachte weiter und nam meine Kreissägeblätter in die Hand. Ich hüpfte lachen durch die dunklen Straßen von Linz, Ein Ziel: FREUNDE TÖTEN. Bei Ida's Haus machte ich halt und kletterte durch das Fenster. Leise zu sein war nicht gerade meine Stärke, mit meinen metallischen schweren Schritten. Wie gesagt ich kletterte durch das Fenster und zerschnitt Ida's Körper, Ohne das sie es mitbekam. Bei Sarah machte ich das gleiche. Aber bei Anna musste es schon was besonderes sein, da sie auf die Idee kam, michzu verraten. ,,H-H-hm *Brrz* bei A-Anna lass ich mir was besonderes einfallen!" sagte ich ohne Roboter,aber mit verrückter, Stimme. Ich schlug ihr Fenster ein, sodass sie wach wurde. Der Mond erhellte den Raum so schwach, dass man mein Gesicht nicht sehen kann. ,,Wer bist du?" fragte sie ängstlich. ,,U-pps, verzeihung ich habe *verzerrte Stimme* mich noch garnicht vorg*brrz*estellt. Anna zog scharf die Luft ein. ,,Diese Stimme...." murmelte sie und riss plötzlich geschockt die Augen auf. ,,Ich bin *tiefe verzerrte metallische Stimme* Mechanical Riley!" Ich trat näher zu ihr und legte eine Hand an ihren Mund und flüsterte:,, Why didn't you thank me?" und ritzte sie Auf. Anna versuchte zu kreischen, wurde aber durch meine Metallhand unmöglich. Sie strampelte, versuchte sie zu wehren, bewirkte aber nur, dass cih schneller und kräftiger zuschnitt. Aus Spaß zersägte ich ihr den Unterkiefer. Ein gurgelndes Geräusch war zu Hören. ,,Na? DU traust dich MICH zu betrügen? Tz tz tz, hat man euch nicht beigebracht, dass man Freunde nicht hintergeht?" Anna schüttelte panisch ihren Kopf. ,,Tja, zu Spät!" schrie ich und zersägte ihre Brust. Ich riss ihr das Herz heraus und zeigte es ihr. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, doch schlossen sich langsam wieder. Plötzlich vernahm ich ein Schluchzen was von der Tür kam. Ein kleines Mädchen, was geschockt und weinen im Türstock stand. Mist! Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass Anna eine kleine Schwester hatte. Plötzlich fing sie an zu Kreischen. Schnell sprang ich aus dem Fenster und verschwand im Dunklen der Nacht. Am Donnerstag dem '' 8.1.2016 wurden 3 Leichen gefunden. 3 jugendliche Teenagerinen die im Schlaf Brutal zerstückelt wurde. Die Eltern der Jugendlichen bemerkten auch nichts. Nur ein kleines Mädchen war Zeuge. Sie wurde zu traumatisiert, dass sie nichts mehr sprach. Mit blut stand an der Wand bei allen drei Wohnungen geschrieben:,, Why didn't you thank me? -Riley" ''Die Polizei hat einen Anhaltspunkt wer der/die Mörder/in sein könnte. Die 17 Riley Lechner. Diese ist nach einem schweren Autounfall psychisch gestört worden zu sein (?) und streift nun durch Linz. Bitte verschließen sie ihre Fenster und Türen gut und passen sie auf sich auf. Vielen dank fürs zuschauen und nun kommen wir zum Wetterbericht. ... ... ,,Slender? Hast du das gehört?" ... ... ... Kategorie:Slenderman Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord